


Immune

by AudreyParker (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Begging, Belts, Black Panties, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Erotica, Established Jordan/Audrey, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Girls Kissing, Glove Kink, Gloves, Jeans, Kissing, Lace, Lace Panties, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Making Out, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Panties, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Fingering, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/AudreyParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I make a multi-chapter Audrey/Jordan story? It wouldn't be expansion of this, it'd be a new piece. Let me know in the comments if you want me to write that.</p></blockquote>





	Immune

Jordan stumbled forward, and she crashed into her blond lover. Audrey grunted as Jordan knocked into her. Jordan's lips brushed against Audrey's neck, and Audrey gasped, expecting a wave of excruciating pain to strike her at the contact. When nothing happened she let out a breath, evidently surprised.

"Audrey, did you feel that?"

"No...I mean, I felt the impact, I didn't feel any pain from it though," Audrey said.

"How? I mean, everyone but Nathan has felt it."  
"Maybe because I'm immune to Troubles, I don't know. But now I have some fun ideas," Audrey said, "I mean you don't hurt me when you touch me, so..."

Audrey smirked flirtatiously, putting her hand on Jordan's cheek. Audrey leaned in and captured the Troubled woman's lips in a passionate kiss. One of Jordan's gloved hands rested softly on the side of Audrey's face as they kissed. Jordan's soft tongue slid into Audrey's mouth. Jordan's other gloved hand slid under Audrey's tank top and up her chest. Jordan squeezed Audrey's breast, causing the blond policewoman to moan. Jordan took her hand off Audrey's face and pulled her lover's shirt over her head. She threw it to the side, her kisses running down Audrey's neck and then stopping between Audrey's breasts. She unhooked Audrey's bra, which was of white lace. Audrey's bra fell to the ground, and Jordan's mouth clamped down around her nipple. Audrey moaned as Jordan's tongue flicked her dark red nipple. Jordan's hand found Audrey's other breast, and she gently pinched it between her gloved fingers, rolling it softly.

"Oh god, Jordan, that's amazing," Audrey moaned, "don't stop."

Jordan took her mouth off Audrey's breast, and Audrey almost whimpered.

"Please, Jordan, don't stop," she begged.

Jordan kissed the skin between Audrey's breasts, running her tongue down her stomach to the woman's waistband. Audrey moaned again, and Jordan's gloved fingers fumbled at her belt. Jordan unhooked Audrey's bra, and unzipped her jeans. She pulled apart the sides of Audrey's jeans, and revealed the woman's lace underwear. Her gloved finger brushed against Audrey's covered pink slit. Audrey whimpered slightly, and Jordan pulled back.

"You like that?"

Audrey nodded. Jordan pulled back, her fingers rising to the upper edge of Audrey's panties. She pulled them down, revealing the woman's pink slit. Jordan's finger slid into Audrey, and the blond policewoman moaned.  
"Hmm, that feels good babe," Audrey moaned as Jordan rotated her gloved finger inside of her.

Jordan added another finger, eliciting another low moan. Audrey's fingers clenched and she bit her lip as Jordan accelerated the finger-fucking. She bit back a whimper as her walls tightened around Jordan's fingers. She cried out briefly as she reached orgasm. Her core loosened as she sprayed her juices onto Jordan's black leather gloves. Jordan pulled out, her gloves glistening with Audrey's pussy juices. Jordan pulled her glove off and let it fall to the ground. She pressed her bare finger against Audrey's bare stomach, running it gently up her chest. Jordan pulled off her other glove, her fingers finding the buttons of her shirt. She unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it over her own head and letting it fall. She reached back and unhooked her own bra, letting it fall. She reached down, pulling her pants down. Her black lace panties were damp, and they were clinging to her slit. She slid them down, and stood before Audrey completely nude. Audrey's gaze ran up her naked form, and a smile spread on Audrey's lips.  
"You're beautiful," she said.

Audrey closed the distance between her black-haired lover and herself, kissing the other woman. Audrey's kisses descended down Jordan's chest to the other woman's slit, which had a neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair. Audrey pushed her finger inside of her black-haired lover. Jordan moaned as Audrey's fingers filled her. Audrey began to gently rotate her fingers inside of Jordan, who let out a low moan again. Jordan felt herself growing close to her orgasm and sure enough soon her walls tightened around Audrey's fingers and then release. Audrey felt Jordan's juices spray onto her fingers. They kissed again, and then Audrey spoke.  
"I'm confused, Jordan."

"About what, babe?"

"I know I'm immune to the Troubles, but I still should have felt your touch. The pain, I mean," Audrey said, "I remember you touched me once before by accident and I felt it. You were so apologetic, and I wasn't mad at you, I was just wishing you didn't have that Trouble."  
"Yes," Jordan said, "I suppose that WAS strange. But we should be glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a multi-chapter Audrey/Jordan story? It wouldn't be expansion of this, it'd be a new piece. Let me know in the comments if you want me to write that.


End file.
